Drabble Poops
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: A Collection of short one-shots, Song-fics and Drabbles for many different Couples, Mostly Akuroku, but will have Soriku, Zemyx and all that other good stuff.
1. What I Can't Tell you

**Title: What I can't tell you.**

**Couple: AxelxRoxas**

**Words: Music, Rich people, Snort**

**For: ILovKingdomHearts**

**Notes: Started this game in my journal at DA. I had anyone give me a couple and 3 random words, thoughts, ideas, so on, and I would write a drabble! It's really just fun lol. So hope you like it!**

**If you want to join in, leave me a message of a couple and 3 random words! lol**

For as long as Roxas could remember, he hated how Axel always got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. He also hated how all of Axel's friends where similar in that way, all of them with their rich and fancy parents with their rich and fancy jobs while Roxas was middle class, going to schools on scholarships and working his hardest to afford half of what Axel got.

Shockingly however, Axel and Roxas where best friends. No one could really understand why or how, but they just worked out. Probably because no one else shared Axel's taste in Irish punk music besides Roxas.

They could lie around and listen to Dropkick Murphy's for hours and Roxas loved when they did. It was one of the few things that reminded the blonde that his friend was human and not some trust fund brat. That and Axel would snort if he laughed too hard.

One Monday, as a usual ritual, Roxas was over at Axel's house, Irish punk playing in the background as they hung out, bored.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Turn down the music for a second?"

The red head did and looked at Roxas confused. "What's up?"

"Why do you hang out with me so much? I mean, yeah we both like the same kind of music, but is that it?" Roxas asked with a sigh.

"… I donno… why?" Roxas just shrugged and looked away, not really wanting to go any farther with the questions. "Roxas?"

"… Nothing don't worry about it."

"… Come on, tell me!"

"Axel!"

The red head grabbed Roxas's arms and pulled his body towards himself, looking at him seriously. "Tell me."

"… From here, I can tell you have freckles." Roxas smiled. Axel laughed loudly, snorting for a moment causing Roxas to laugh harder, allowing the blonde to slip from his hands.

"God, Roxas, you're dumb!"

The blonde smiled, and turned his head, making his heart calm down. He couldn't tell Axel… At least not yet. Not until he was sure Axel didn't only like him for the music.


	2. Repellent

**Title: Repellent**

**Couple: SoraxRiku**

**Words: Lizards, Haha, Farm**

**For: ILovKingdomHearts (DA)**

* * *

><p>"Riiiiiiiiiiiiku." Sora mumbled, trying and failing to push the silver haired boy, who was currently sucking on his neck, off of his body. "Come on, not here."<p>

Letting out a deep sigh, Riku sat up, looking down at his boyfriend in annoyance. "Come on! We haven't done anything all summer! You're the one that wanted to stay on the dumb farm in the first place!"

"It's not a dumb Farm." Crossing his arms, the brunette sat up straight, forcing Riku to be pushed off him a little bit more, much to Riku's distress. "This is fun! Come on! When was the last time you got to be around horses and cows?"

"When was the last time I told you I wanted to?"

Sora just laughed, and pushed Riku back far enough so he could stand and dust the hay from his back. "Well, come on. I want to ride horses!"

Riku sighed, giving up for now and followed the brunette to his feet before pausing and looking at the floor. "… S-S-Sora?"

"What is it- OH! A lizard!" Sora smiled and fell to his knees despite just standing up and Riku jumped back, retreating from the reptile. "Riku? Where are you going?"

"I… I hate Lizards!" He mumbled, staring at it with a glare. "Keep it away from me!"

Sora grabbed the little thing easily and held it up in Riku's direction. "But it's tiny! It's probably a baby!"

"SORA!"

"It's not going to eat you!" Sora laughed, moving closer to Riku.

"Oh, haha! Funny! Now, Knock it off!" The silver haired boy backpedalled.

"Come on, Riku! Give it a kiss!"

"DAMMIT, SORA!"

"Riiiiiiiiiku!" Sora began, a smirk on his face.

"SORA!"

The brunette took off running towards Riku in a split second, causing Riku to run in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Sora figured out how to keep Riku out of his pants when he wasn't in the mood that day, something Riku would always dread.


	3. Something New

**Title: Something New**

**Couple: ZexionxDemyx**

**Words: Apples, Rape, and Sheep.**

**For: xXxBloody-BlossomxXx (DA)**

**Note: She challenged me for the smut... so I did it 33 TOLD YA I COULD! lol**

**Hope you like it!**

"Are… are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure of it!" Demyx grinned leaning over his lover with a smile. "Come on, trust me! I read it in a book! Now, you just pretend you don't want it, okay?"

"This seems… disturbing…"

"It's not!" Demyx leaned over and kissed his boyfriend deeply, his hands messaging the smaller males sides and they moved lower until finally grabbing onto his ass. Zexion moaned, pushing his hips up until Demyx pulled away. "Not like that! You have to resist!"

"Demyx, I can't do this on a bed with a stuffed sheep!" Zexion blushed, grabbing the plushie and shoving it in Demyx's face. "Can we at least throw this to the side?"

"Aw! But he's my lamb!" Demyx pouted. "That would be mean. Here!" The blonde pushed the toy behind Zexion's head and kissed him again. "Now you're comfortable and My Lamb is okay! Ready?"

Nodding, Zexion blushed deeply in embarrassment. "The safe word is apple, right?"

"Right!" Demyx smiled and began removing the smaller male's clothes. Zexion took a deep breath and struggled slightly, trying to pull away from Demyx's touch.

"No! Stop!"

Demyx looked at him with an expression that left him breathless, a wicked look in his eyes, a smirk across his face. _Oh… fuck… _"You're mine, Zexion."

_Oooooooh, Fuck!_

Shutting his eyes tight, Zexion looked away otherwise he would lose control there and allowed Demyx to finish removing his clothes, although he _did _struggle enough to make a convincing victim. He heard a zipper and looked over with wide eyes, playing his part perfectly.

"Ready?" Demyx asked, his voice deep with an undertone of his usual pitch, as if saying 'if this is too much for you, you can say the safe word.' Zexion however didn't utter the word, instead he shook his head and struggled from his captor. "Stop moving, dammit."

Grabbing both of his arms, Demyx held them together and above Zexion's head in on hand, the other grasping his own erection as he positioned himself at his lover's entrance, his pants slipping down his body slightly, the only article of clothing that he removed however slightly.

"No, please!"

Demyx pushed into his body hard and Zexion threw his head back moaning. "Oooooh, Demyx!"

"Zexion!" Demyx grunted, pushing into the smaller body repeatedly, his breath hot against the pewter haired man's neck. "Nnngh, Zexion!"

Forgetting his role, Zexion pushed his hips back up, meeting Demyx thrust for thrust until the blonde grasped his erecting and he couldn't handle it anymore. Zexion moaned into the room, cumming onto his stomach and Demyx's clothes as the other male pounded into his ass until he couldn't contain himself.

Panting out, Demyx pulled away from Zexion and laid next to him, closing his eyes in bliss allowing the other man to free his hands. "That was fun." He commented.

Zexion could only nod, pulling the stuffed sheep from behind his head and hugging it tightly. "We… We should do… that again sometime…"

"Hmmm." Demyx pulled his lover close and hugged him, a smile on his face. "Yeah. You're a good actor, Zexion. So cute and helpless."

"… You're kind of demented you know that?"

"I hid it well."


	4. When You're Bored

**Title: When you're Bored.**

**Couple: Axel, Roxas, **

**Words: Discovery Channel, Skinny Dipping, Friday**

**For: TheDarkEclipse**

**She challenged me...**

**NEVER CHALLENGE ME! lol**

* * *

><p>Friday nights with Axel could mean a variety of things. It could mean staying home and watching whatever crap was on TV. It could mean going out to eat on an actual date.<p>

Or it could mean they would be skinny dipping.

Roxas sighed, unable to really pull his mouth away from Axel's despite how displeased he was feeling at the moment. He really didn't even remember how this happened, probably something about it being sexy or something, but he was currently at the shore of the Islands, kissing his boyfriend while the red head was tugging at his shirt.

What would life had been like if he dated Hayner or someone else instead.

With a sharp roll of Axel's hips against his, Roxas realized it would have been a whole lot more boring. The blonde moaned and pushed his hips back towards Axel and pulling his mouth away. "Do we really have to do this?" He asked, whining slightly. "It'll be cold."

Axel chuckled, kissing him quickly. "It's hot outside so it should be fine." With a final tug of the boy's shirt, Roxas was shirtless and pouting. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Giving in, Roxas pulled off Axel's own shirt in a similar way his partner did to him and both of them set to work on their pants.

Axel was right, the water actually did feel nice. Roxas was shocked to find the coldness was comforting and not as cold as he thought it would be. It also helped that Axel was standing so close to him.

"Hey, Roxas? Can you touch for floor?"

"Not this far out." Roxas replied, moving his legs to try and brush the floor of the ocean.

"Here." Axel picked up the blonde, pulling his legs around his waist and smirking down at him. "Better?"

"Axel… let me go."

"Oh no. Not yet." The red head kissed him hard, cupping and kneading the boys ass with his hands, his fingers slipping into the boy with ease thanks to the water around them.

"AH!"

"You'll wake people." Axel smirked, working his fingers in the blonde. "Stay quiet." Attacking his neck with harsh kisses.

Groaning, Roxas pushed his hips against the other male repeatedly until Axel couldn't handle it anymore and slipped into the blonde, moaning as he did so.

"Axel, oh yes!" Roxas moaned, moving his hips harshly against the taller male. "Hhmmmm, more!"

Groaning in please, Axel moved harder and faster until neither knew what to do with themselves beside fall into bliss together.

Panting, the blonde held on tightly to his boyfriend until Roxas yelped in pain, trying to jump off Axel.

"FUCK!"

Shocked, Axel held onto him tighter, his eyes wide. "What? I haven't even started yet!"

"I got fucking stung! FUCK! There has to be a jellyfish or something!" Gasping in pain, Roxas gripped on tighter, nearly choking the red head. "Make it stop!"

"… Well… I did remember something on the Discovery Channel…" Axel admitted, wondering how well this was going to go over.

"What is it? GAH FUCK!"

"… We're gonna have to pee on it…"


	5. 1,000

**Title: 1,000**

**Couple: AxelxRoxas**

**Words:****HALLOWEEN HAUNT, Funnel Cake, scares**

**For: LoveKnottsHaunt (DA)**

**This one... I'm proud of... I'm not sure why I just am... And here's hoping I'll be doing what Axel does very soon! lol**

* * *

><p>999 scares.<p>

He was so close, he could taste it! And it tasted like artificial fog from the fog machine. Axel sighed, feeling slightly itchy under his make-up and prosthetics as he paced back and forth from his scare spot.

The red head promised himself he could get 1,000 scares by the end of the fall, and well… fall was ending, the season was over and Axel had 999 scares under his belt.

Unfortunately his own area was out of the way from the normal Halloween Haunt's trail. The trail for the event went in a circle with a small pathway towards the more hardcore mazes and scare areas for the bigger thrill seekers, who Axel realized would be harder to scare, but he was always up for a challenge.

But, the Haunt was almost done for the night, the last night they would be open, and Axel saw no potential victims on the horizon.

Sighing, the male slummed against the house he was propped against and let his head flop forward, covering his face with the cowboy hat on his head. Maybe he could go to bed early for the first time this season…

"Sora… I don't really think…"

"Aw, come on, Roxas! I bought you a funnel cake like I promised! Now, please just walk threw one maze over here with me! Then we'll turn back! Riku even said he'd buy you that skeleton plushie you want since he doesn't have to come if you go."

Hmmm? What was that in the distance? Potential victims? Axel didn't lift his head, he actually pressed his body more into the house and stood at attention, prepared to scare.

"Sora… I'm starting to think this funnel cake isn't worth it…"

A shaky voice, someone obviously tense and uncomfortable… Perfect.

"Don't worry! We're almost to the maze."

And they were almost to Axel.

The footsteps where suddenly right in front of him and Axel swung the metal shovel he had at his side on the floor, scraping it harshly causing sparks and making one of the males, a short blonde kid, jump in the air while screaming and dropping his funnel cake.

The other, a brunette laughed, startled but enjoying himself and Axel smirked. Number 1,000.

"Mother fucker! You made me drop my food!" The blonde shouted, glaring at him. "You fucking owe me ass hole."

The red head looked at the blonde with a curious look, it wasn't often he got to scare such cuties like this one…

"Alright, par'ner. How 'bout after my shift, I buy you another?" Turning on the charm, Axel tipped his hat to the blonde making him blush.

"He would love to!" The brunette smiled, tugging his partner away. "His name is Roxas! He'll meet you at the front of the Haunt!"

"SORA!"

"Much obliged!" Axel chuckled as the two walked faster towards the maze.

1,00 scares and a cute blonde date…

A successful season indeed.


	6. Remind Me

**Title: Remind me**

**Couple: RoxasxAxel**

**Words: Wendy's, N'sync, Bumpercars**

**For: Kit-Kat-Tik-Tak (DA)**

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I decided to go out with you?" Roxas asked, arms crossed as he was escorted through the Twilight Town Fair by a red haired male who was currently grinning at him.<p>

"Aw, Roxy, you mean you didn't want to go to a carnival with a guy you picked up at Wendy's?" Axel chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blonde. "And here I thought you liked me."

"I do." Roxas admitted, shrugging the older males arm off. "You just piss me off sometimes."

"Still angry about the fountain?"

"… Yeah, Axel… I'm still angry about the fountain. You knocked my snow cone into the water, Axel!"

"I said I was sorry!" the red head sighed. He turned his head to find the solution to his problems and turned back to Roxas with a smile. "I got it! Want to take out your anger on the bumper cars?"

The thought intrigued Roxas and he nodded. "Yeah. Please. But you can't hit me back!"

"Where's the fun in that?" The older man whined. Roxas just grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the old ride. Once they were in line, Roxas was in a much better mood, nearly bouncing on his feet.

As they waited, Axel noticed music playing from the speakers of the ride and chuckled. "You'd think they could get more up to date music then N'sync." He commented.

"What, you don't like the classics?"

"I highly doubt this is classics!"

"This music is part of our youth, Axel! We have to embrace it!" The red head shook his head disturbed making Roxas giggle. "Come on! You know you love this music!"

"I think my ears are bleeding."

Roxas laughed once more, making Axel smile. At least this was shaping up to be a pretty good first date. The smaller boy had destroyed his car during the ride and true to his word, Axel didn't hit him back, which ended up giving him a very happy Roxas.

"So, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me again why I agreed to go out with you?" The blonde smiled shyly, lightly touching the front of his date's shirt.

"…Gladly." Axel grinned and leaned in, closing the distance between them.


	7. Attraction

**Title: Attraction**

**Couple: RikuxSora**

**Words: Jesse McCartney, love juice, Animal Planet.**

**For: Kit-Kat-Tik-Tak (DA)**

**As always, give me a couple and 3 words and I'll write you a drabble lol**

* * *

><p>Sora walked into his apartment, his arms full of bags, dumping them onto the table near the door. "Riku! I'm home."<p>

His silver haired roommate appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and smiled at Sora. "Hey! Did you get my stuff?"

"Here." Sora motioned to one of the bags set on the table. "Why did you need some crazy expensive bottle of cologne anyway? We have bills to pay, Riku."

Riku shrugged, grabbing the bag with a smile. "I got the money, don't worry about it. Wanna watch some TV."

Sora stopped unpacking his spoils of the day and nodded quickly. "Please? I _hate _shopping!" wrapping an arm around the smaller male, Riku led him into the living room and they both sat on the couch.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Sora asked, reaching for the remote.

"Animal Planet." Riku replied, laying back and sprawling back on the couch. "There's a new series on today."

Sighing, Sora did without much argument although he had always thought educational programs like that bored him to tears. "Fine." With a few clicks of the remote, Animal Planet was on, a commercial directed at them with Jesse McCartney talking to them.

"… He sounds familiar." Riku noted, watching the screen.

Sora shrugged and stretched out, leaning back on the couch and shut his eyes. "I guess… ya know, he kinda sounds like Roxas."

"Kinda I guess." Riku mumbled. The commercial was over and Sora was starting to fall asleep.

As he drifted off with the random thought of lizards that could run on water, he smelt something. It was spicy and warm and made Sora smile. He opened his eyes enough to see a blurry image of Riku approaching his face.

Eyes wide, Sora was about to protest when Riku caught his mouth with his own, the spicy scent all around him. Something about it made Sora push harder against the other males mouth, wanting more and Riku opened his mouth willingly.

Finally pulling away, Sora looked at him confused. "What… why do you smell like that?" He asked.

"It's that cologne I asked you to get for me." He smiled. "It's called Love Juice and apparently it works."

Blushing Sora struggled out of his boyfriend's arms in annoyance. "You cheater! You can't use smells to attract me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't read the rules!"


	8. Come Find Me

**Title: Come find Me**

**Couple: WakkaxTidus**

**Words: "Secret place", flashlight, steam**

**For: MagicalLolitaMomo**

**Notes: Same as always, 3 words and a couple, but she challenged me for smut lol. I knew she'd ask for Tidus and Wakka too xDDD**

* * *

><p>"Wakka? Waaaaaakka?" A 17 year old Tidus pouted as he pointed a flashlight around the Island. In all the years he knew Wakka and grew up with him, Tidus never lost at hide and seek. Of course, growing up to become teenagers they evolved the game to play at night with flashlights, but Tidus was always able to find his tanned friend.<p>

"Waaaaaaaakka! … Ugh, you're getting better at this game, I'll admit it!" Tidus sighed, kicking the sand on the beach with his bear feet slightly. He didn't want to call it quits yet, otherwise Wakka would be bragging for hours over how awesome he was and how there was no way Tidus could beat him…

That was something the blonde male wanted to keep at bay. He had a competitive streak and he wasn't paired to lose. He walked up towards the waterfall, pointing his flashlight at the water before noticing steam was actually coming off of the water. In confusion, Tidus stepped closer and stuck his foot in the water, noticing it was actually warm. "How weird…"

The faint steam from the water traveled towards bushes in a dark corner near the waterfall and seemed to disappear within it making Tidus confused. He pointed his flashlight at the dark corner, finding it was deeper then he originally thought. "Huh… That's really weird."

As he walked towards it, he noticed it was getting warmer and warmer and soon, he was sweating as he found himself in a cave, his flashlight finally pointed at his best friend. "Found you, Wakka! But what did you find?"

"Aw, I thought I would have won this time!" The tanned male grinned, looking around them. "And I'm not sure, bruddah. I found this by accident. But the heat from da waterfall comes in here making it warm."

"Wow! It's like a sauna!" Tidus complained. He pulled off the jacket like shirt he wore, setting it on the floor while Wakka stared at him. "What?"

"… Well… since no ones around… we could…"

"Haven't we on every other part of the island tho?"

"… ya…"

Shrugging, the blonde moved closer to his friend and pressed his groin against his, his hands moving to pull the taller male towards him. "I don't mind then, as long as we can do it in that tree house again."

"Deal." The orange haired male replied and kissed him deeply, leading Tidus kneel on the floor before falling over on top of the smaller boy and took off his own shirt. Pushing his hips harder against Tidus', Wakka let out a moan, tugging slightly on the pants that kept them apart from one another.

"Hold on, hold on." Tidus muttered as he undid his shorts and struggled out of them.

They hadn't been doing this for very long, and both weren't all that experienced. It was obvious both wouldn't be very smooth at all, and true to form, they weren't. The blonde's uneven shorts got caught and Wakka's own pants where tighter at the bottom, making them work harder to get the taller boy out of them.

But once they were both naked, Wakka wasted no time pushing into the blonde, sweat from the steam making everything more slippery. "Ah… ah… AH! W-Wakka!"

"Hng… Tidus…" Wakka grunted as he pushed into his best friend. He shut his eyes tight, trying to hold on as long as possible but it never was very long, not with Tidus being as tight as he was and Wakka being as inexperienced as he was.

Shortly after pushing himself into the male, Wakka wouldn't hold himself back for very long and came within him, hand wrapped around his friend's erection and moaning out Tidus' name, filling him as the boy's eyes widened and a shiver ran threw his body.

He came from all of the sensations he was feeling at once and Wakka allowed himself to collapse next to his best friend, who practically did the same. They both panted to regain their breathing when Wakka finally spoke. "Hey, bruddah?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't… win hide and seek… did I?"

"Not even… close. So that means… next time… you come… find me."


End file.
